Bury Me Dead
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Everyone thinks that Elena is dead, but the truth is she is a vampire. How will she handle this alone? Or will she give in and reveal herself to her friends? *Delena centered*
1. Bury Me Alive

A/N. I do not own Vampire Diaries.

_You Bury Me Alive, and everybody's gotta breathe somehow, don't leave me to die, too consumed by all your emptiness and lies._

_-''Bury Me Alive,'' by We Are The Fallen._

xXx

Chapter 1. The Funeral.

Caroline Forbes was staring at the casket that Elena's body was in. Caroline reached her hand in there to gently brush Elena's cheek, she felt a tear escape her eye. Caroline felt that someone was behind her, wanting to look at Elena. She moved and leaned against the wall, watching a old couple look down at Elena's lifeless body. Caroline walked into the lounge room, she looked at everyone there, the familar faces she saved for last. Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Mrs. Lockwood, and of course Damon and Stefan. Caroline walked over to Stefan, she hugged him.

''I could have saved her.'' Caroline said, as she cryed into his shoulder.

''Ssh,'' He mumbled. ''It wasn't your fault.'' He said.

''You ready?'' Bonnie said, touching Caroline's forearm. The pastor ordered the people in. Jenna let Bonnie and Caroline sit in with the family.

''...Elena Gilbert will be loved and missed...'' Was all Caroline paid attention to.

They buried her body and said a prayer. Then they all left, never to see Elena again.

xXx

Elena's eyes widened, gasping. It was dark where she was, but yet she could see, as if she had night vision. Elena felt like she was getting suffocated in the small area. Where was she?

Elena tryed to claw her way out, but she felt some sort of power surging thruh her, so she punched the top of the box out, leaving it with a big caping hole, and just when she thought that she made it. She was once again surrounded in a dark arena. Elena realized that she was underground. But why? Then she turned to see a casket, that she had clawed out of. She was dead?


	2. First Kill

Elena stared at the coffin she had just broken out of. Confusion all over her face. To distract her, she heard a loud rustling in the forest. She heard a heart pounding, and it wasn't hers. She was dead, her heart wasn't beating. Then a amazing scent caught Elena's attention, she sniffed the air, once more, and then she caught sight of a human boy, running. She shakily got up from the ground, and stood in front of the bleeding boy, who was obviously panicing and running from something, which she guessed was a vampire. Then a memory came back to her, she had a desire to drink blood, her heart's not beating, but yet she is somehow undead. Of course! She was a vampire.

''Are you OK?'' Elena asked, in a seductive tone, then Elena realized that that was her normal voice. Her new voice was sexy and pure, it had some kind of charm to it, it sounded as if an angel was speaking.

The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He managed to get a word out. ''N-n-no,'' He stuttered.

''What happened?'' Elena asked.

''Someone is chasing me. They tried to bite me.'' The boy said, fear in his voice and face.

''Tried and succeded,'' Elena mumbled to herself. Being human the boy heard nothing.

Elena then gave in to her hunting instincts, she moved closer to him until her finger was running up and down his bitten neck.

''It will be OK. It might leave a scar though.'' She said, moving even closer. She heard his heartbeat speed up, and she fought back a smile.

''Just a scar?'' He asked. Seeming nervous at the strange beautiful woman's presense. He looked as if he just noticed where they were.

''Hey, why are you at the cemetary?'' He questioned. Elena bent down to kneel over her coffin.

''It's my thinking place, I come here to...write in my diary, die, and wake up to become a creature of the darkness.'' Elena said, seeing the confusion and fear pass over the boy's face.

''Die?'' He asked.

Elena smirked. ''I am dead, and so will you be.'' Elena said. She quickly snapped his neck, then drank deeply. Elena felt a sharp pain in her gums, something was like a razor. Elena removed her teeth from his neck, and put her finger to her teeth, she felt sharp and pointed teeth, two on each side. Fangs. She completed the transition. Now she was _officially_ a vampire. ''Let the games begin.'' She thought, as she stated to bite into the boys neck again, finishing him off, then disposing of the body. Putting him in her coffin, she closed it, and walked out of the cemetary. Forever changing.


	3. Meeting Them

A/N. I own nothing except for Mia, Evangelina, and Noel.

Elena was walking away from the cemetary, when a loud clapping caught her attention. She turned to look behind her, and saw three people; a man, who was still clapping, a blonde girl, and a very short brunette girl.

''Who are you?'' Elena asked. They were obviously vampires, with thier pale skin and almost glowing eyes.

A smile curved onto the man's white face. ''I'm Noel,'' He answered. ''This is Mia,'' He gestured to the short, brunette, who looked puerto riccan. ''And here is Evangelina, but we call her Evie for short.'' He gestured towards the tall, and beautiful blonde.

''Um, I'm Elena.'' Elena said, curiousty hitched to her voice.

''If you don't mind me asking, why were you clapping?'' Elena asked.

Noel smirked. ''We saw what you did to that human.'' He said, looking impressed. Elena noticed the way he said 'that human', just like they were food.

The short girl smirked. ''It was impressive. Don't you agree, Evie?'' The girl asked the blonde. The blonde seemed to be ignoring everything that they said, when she did look up at Elena a glare was the only look on her face.

''I've seen better.'' The woman, Evie snapped. Noel passed her a warning glance, then looked back to Elena.

''I'm sorry, she gets bitter when other vampires are prettier than her, and when they hunt better.'' Noel said, earning a glare from Evie.

Elena knew that she was pretty, but looking at Evie, Elena knew that she could not be in any way prettier than her. Evie's blonde curls hung just below her shoulders, her deep blue eyes probably intranced her prey. Elena suddenly looked, _really _looked. Evie had a heart shaped charm around her neck, Mia had a simple blue braclet on her wrist, and Noel had a ring like Damon's and Stefan's. Elena looked up to the sky and realized that she could no protect herself from the sunlight, she needed, what was it called? Stefan told her of the stone once, um, Lapis Lazuli! That's what she needed. Elena regretted the words before the even came out of her mouth.

''Do you have anyu Lapis Lazuli? Besides the ones that you are wearing?'' Elena asked, hopeful.

Noel glanced down at his ring. ''Yes, our friend Daisie can get some.'' Noel replied.

Elena smiled, and felt relief wash over her. ''Thank you.'' She said. Then a thought accured to her.

''Don't you have to know a witch to get one?'' She asked.

Noel smirked. ''Daisie is a witch.'' He said.

Elena's mouth formed an 'O'. Noel, Mia, and Evie started to walk away, then they turned thier heads back towards Elena.

''You coming?'' Noel asked.

Elena unwillingly followed them. This is going to go badly, Elena suspected.


	4. A Death Like No Other

Elena silently followed Evie, Mia, and Noel. Evie would glance back at Elena and glare from time to time, but Elena would simply turn her head, acting as if she was deeply intrested in a crack on a sidewalk that she could now easily spot. Elena could even spot simple imperfections in humans, and even imperfections in vampires. Elena noticed that Noel had a scar above his left eye, it wouldn't have been visible to the human eye at all. One of Mia's arms was shorter than the other. But yet, Elena noticed nothing wrong with Evie, not a scratch, not a freckle, nothing.

''We're almost there, Elena.'' Mia said, breaking Elena out of her thoughts. Elena gave a simple smile and a nod. Elena suddenly became aware of her surroundings, they were going up a path, Elena could tell that there was a mansion and a big gate a few minutes away, she guessed that this ''Daisie,'' lived there.

''Noel, are we going to cross the river on Wickery Bridge or take the shortcut to thruh Miller lane?'' Mia questioned. Noel thought for a moment.

''Let's cut thruh Miller lane. Elena doesn't know how to cross water yet, we will show her the perks later.'' Noel insisted, Mia pursed her lips but agreed anyway. Elena was confused. They could cross running water? But then a thought came to her mind, Miller lane? That was where Jenna and Jeremy lived, Elena gasped silently, but being vampires, of course they could hear her.

''Everything OK?'' Noel asked, turning his head towards her. Evie and Mia also turned. Mia looked concerned, slighly. While Evie just looked more and more annoyed by the second's passing by.

''Yes, everything is fine,'' Elena said. The three turned, looking unconvinced, but they didn't press. Elena felt panic rise to the surface. Even though she was a monster crazy for bloodlust, she still cared for her family. Her _only_ family left.

They turned once more on a familar street, and Elena recongnized the street that she was always turned on, a bumpy road that directed to Miller lane. If Elena had a heart it would probably stop beating by now. She slowed her breathing, and tryed to control herself so she didn't seem obvious. It wasn't that hard, breathing is more of a sport for a vampires, it's really not nessacary. Before Elena could even gasp they were on Miller lane, and just about to pass up Elena's house.

''Do you guys...hunt here?'' Elena asked, a bit nervously.

''Are you kidding me? This is the main hunting ground for us. These humans never learn.'' Noel said, smirking. Elena's blood ran colder than it already felt. Was this why she felt as if she was being watched as a human? The answer? Of course. Elena held her breath as they passed her house, and let out a deep sigh when they moved on.

''So, is Daisie the only witch you know of?'' Elena asked. Wondering if they had a record of Bonnie or the Bennetts at all.

''No, Evie has a good repuation with witchs, so we know alot.'' Noel answered. Elena noticed out of the corner of her eyes, a slight smirk pulling at the corner's of Evie's lips. Elena shuddered, not even curious of what they meant by ''good reputation,''

About twenty minutes later, ''We're here!'' Mia replied cheerfully. Revealing a big mansion deep into the forest. The mansion looked ancient, but it was cleaned up nicely. Once they reached the porch Mia raised her hand slightly to knock on the door, and a second later a short woman opened the door. The woman had light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, green catlike eyes, and she wore a yellow sun dress. She looked cheerful and appeared to be in her teens or early twenties.

''Evie! I see you have brought friends again.'' The girl cheered. Elena noticed a baby blue amulet hanging around her neck, she turned away fast before anyone could notice.

''Yes, Dana this is Mia and Noel.'' Evie introduced purposly leaving Elena out. Noel cleared his throat and Evie rolled her eyes.

''And Elena,'' Evie said. She rolled her blue eyes. The girl, Dana nodded.

''Hi!'' She cheered. Two other girls emerged from behind a staircase. One girl looked to being goth, the other dressed like Dana. But they all looked alike. ''These are my sisters, Tess,'' Dana said, gesturing to the girl that dressed like her. ''And Roxy.'' She pointed to the goth girl.

''Nice to meet you, ladies,'' Noel said, obviously flirting. Evie and Mia rolled thier eyes.

''I don't suppose that you are here to see me?'' Tess asked.

''No, sorry. But I could come back.'' Noel said, winking.

''We're here to see Daisie.'' Evie interrupted.

''Ah, she is upstairs. Follow me.'' Dana said, leading the way. They went up a ancient staircase, that was pretty classy looking. Then they stopped at a door, a white door with pink rims. Dana knocked loudly, then we heard a silent ''Come in,'' Dana opened the door, but she didn't go in, instead she gestured for us to go in. Evie went in first, with Mia and Noel hot on her heels, and me in the back, peeking over thier shoulders, trying to glance at the mystery woman.

''What brings you to my neck of the woods, Nolan?'' The woman asked.

Noel smiled, a cocky smile. ''New vampire. You know her, in her human days.'' Noel replied. Confusion was etched on my face. She knows me? The gang moved and revealed me to the woman. The woman's face twisted into shock.

''Elena Gilbert,'' She replied. ''Dobbleganger of Katherine Pierce. Assosciated with the Salvatore brothers.'' The woman replied.

''How did you know?'' Elena asked.

''Not only am a witch, dear. I am also a phychic.'' She said. ''Hi, I'm Daisie. I'm sure Nolan didn't be a gentlemen and take the liberty of giving my name.'' Daisie said. Elena took notice of Daisie's apperance. She looked to be in her thirties, she had black hair and piercing blue eyes, she wore all leather. She kind of looked like Damon.

''He did,'' Elena stated. Daisie smiled.

''Good,'' She replied.

''Whoa, whoa. Back it up, did you say she is associated with the Salvatore' brothers?'' Mia asked. Daisie nodded her head. Noel almost glared.

''Well, well. We didn't know _that.'' _He stated.

''What do you know about me, really?'' Elena asked. Hell, they could know my whole life story, Elena thought bitterly.

''I've told them alot. But I knew that if I mentioned that then they would never look for you.'' Daisie stated.

''Look for me? I don't understand.'' Elena said, her voice sounded like a hiss.

Daisie supressed a sigh, her lips forming into a tight line. ''She has to find out sooner or later.'' Daisie said, looking towards Noel. He nodded.

''Well?'' Elena pressed.

''I watched you when you were human, and when I saw your death. I had to get someone to go after you, to teach you the ropes.'' Daisie said.

''You watched me?'' Elena accused, her anger rising more and more.

''We had too, Elena,'' Daisie said, reaching out to touch her arm, she flinched away before she could even brush.

''_Why?''_ She hissed. Daisie sighed.

''I can't tell you, I'm sorry.'' She said.

''Fine, you just follow me around when I'm human and invade my personal privacy, and then you decide to take care of me when I'm a vampire? No, not gonna happen.'' Elena said, rushing out of the room. She passed Dana, and heard protests when she left. She began to run, she had to get away from them, to get as far as possible. She ran until she hit the cemetary, and then went over Wickery Birdge, until she finally reached her destination; The high school. She stared at the big brown brick building that she used to see everyday. Elena felt tears form behind her brown eyes. She was beginning to miss her human life, she knew that she had humanity, but she didn't want to lose it. Not ever, and to prove it she grabbed the knife that she had stuffed in her boot after she left the cemetary with Mia, Evie, and Noel- She cut her wrist and let the first drop of blood hit the concrete, and she promised; _I promise myself that I will not lose my humanity._ With that Elena took one last look at the high school and turned to leave, but she saw a familar person.

''Elena?'' The person questioned, turning white as if they saw a ghost. They had no idea.


	5. Pretty in White

''Matt?'' Elena questioned. Elena stood up.

''Elena? I don't get it, your dead. We buried you.'' Matt said, shuddering. Elena didn't know how to handle this, until a thought came into her head. She used vampire speed to get in front of Matt, she put her cold hands on his cheeks, and looked deep into his eyes.

''Matt, this never happened. You're going to forget that you saw me today. I'm dead, Matt. I'm gone.'' Elena said.

''This never happened. Your gone.'' Matt repeated. Elena felt tears to her eyes.

''Yep, Elena's gone,'' Elena said. She sent Matt away, and went back to sobbing. Elena felt a presence behind her. She wiped her eyes and looked behind her to find Noel, Mia, and Evie, towering over her.

''What do you want?'' Elena hissed. Noel reached his hand out, to help her up. Elena ignored it and stood on her own.

''We wanted to see if you were OK.'' Mia said.

''No, Daisie sent you after me.'' Elena said. ''Tell me this, which one of you slipped the vampire blood to me before I died?'' Elena asked. The three vampires looked confused.

''We didn't. I'm sure it was your precious Salvatore's.'' Noel hissed, glaring at her. Elena glared back.

''Leave them out of this.'' Elena said.

''Calm down, guys.'' Mia said, coming in between Elena and Noel. Mia looked towards Elena.

''Elena, we have reasons to hate the Salvatore's.'' Mia said. Then she turned towards Noel. ''And Noel, don't blame Elena for being involved with them. Elena was with different people when she was human.'' Mia said.

''They weren't people. They weren't even alive!'' Noel yelled. Starting to lunge towards Elena, Mia placed her little hand on Noel's chest.

''Your not people. Your not alive!'' Elena yelled back.

''Well, guess what honey. Your just as dead as us.'' Noel hissed. Now that hurt, Elena started to walk away, but Mia grabbed her forearm.

''Elena, stop,'' Mia begged. Mia turned toward's Noel. ''Explain to Elena what happened between all of us, please.'' Mia begged. Noel shook his head, but then he sighed deeply.

''It was 1929, summer. Me and Evie were dating. Evie ran into Damon Salvatore, they hooked up, and then he killed her.'' Noel explained.

''That's it?'' Elena said. Noel nodded. Elena burst into laughter, Noel and Evie glared at her.

''Your mad at Damon, for what happened over a century ago?'' Elena questioned. ''Get over it.'' Elena said. Noel stood up and slapped Elena's cheek, leaving a red mark for a second, then it faded back to white. Elena felt her anger rise to the surface. She tackled Noel, clawing him with her razor sharp fingernails. Elena felt Mia and Evie trying to pull her off of him. Noel finally got Elena off of him, then he tackled her to the ground, snow covering Elena. He punched and punched Elena, then Elena finally punched him in the mouth so hard his teeth bled. Elena saw the red liquid drip from his mouth and into the pure white snow, which was now blood stained.

''Ugh, stop it!'' A man's voice yelled as he pulled the two apart. He pushed Noel into the High School's brick wall, and then he pushed Elena into the cold hard street. He then came and towered over Elena, he pushed the hair out of her face.

''Hello, Elena.'' He said. The man's hair was white, and his eyes were electric blue. He was dressed in all black. Two women were standing behind him. Elena reconginized the women; Isobel and Katherine. Elena cowered away from him, whimpering.

''Oh dear, I'm afraid I've terrified her.'' The man said in his velvet voice. Katherine and Isobel came to stand beside him.

''Uh-oh,'' Katherine said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

''What are we gonna do with her?'' Isobel questioned. Looking towards the man.

''Nothing. She's not completely useless. But her main purpose is gone now.'' He said. Elena was so confused.

''Guess this is useless too.'' Katherine said, pulling a little white stone out of her black jacket. The moonstone. Oh, my gosh. Elena was the key to breaking the curse, now it's over. They can't break the curse now. Elena suddenly realized who the mysterious beautiful man was.

''Klaus,''


	6. Damon

Elena shakily got to her feet. Klaus watched her every movement. Isobel and Katherine stayed in thier place, until Klaus nodded his head towards them and they walked back towards the dank forest. Then he turned back to Elena, who stood far away from him.

''You don't need to be scared, mio bello doogleganger.'' Klaus said. Elena only understood the ''doobleganger'' in his Italian sentence. He moved close and put his ice cold hand on her cheek, Elena shivered. And it wasn't because of the cold.

''No need to be afraid, my dear. Lo assicuro che, non morirete in vens. Potrebbe essere egoista, ma ci e' uno scopo dietro esso.'' Klaus whispered the Italian words in her ear.

''You know I don't know Italian.'' Elena spoke to him for the first time. A smile broke out on Klaus's face.

''That's the point, my dear.'' He said, turning to walk away. Then he noticed the three vampires that stood in the High School parking lot.

''Are you these your friends, my dear?'' He gestured towards them. Elena looked at each of thier faces; Noel had blood all over his lips, but Elena could still see a scowl, Evie also had a bitter expression on her face, but Mia looked petrified. Elena shook her head, earning a nasty look from Noel.

''Well, thier useless, aren't they?'' Klaus said. Then Elena heard piercing screams, she closed her eyes, when she opened them, she found three dead vampires; Mia, Noel, and Evie. Elena felt a cold touch to her hand and found a ring like Damon's and Stefan's on her hand, it was marked with a big 'E' she assumed it was Evie's. Klaus, Isobel, or Katherine were nowhere to be seen, Elena took this as an opportunity and ran towards Wickery Bridge.

XxX

Elena sat with her legs hanging off of the Wickery Bridge. She stared down at the water underneath it. Elena felt guilty for Noel, Mia, and Evie's death, it was her fault. Even though they weren't exactly humanatarions, neither was she. She sighed and got up off the bridge, and started to walk towards the forest-her new home. She heard a branch crunching, she stopped mid-step, and looked around.

''Hello?'' She whispered. No one answered, but another branch rustled. She sighed and felt fear take over her. What if it was Klaus again? She felt fear wash over like rain. She ran towards town, but tripped over something. She looked down and saw blood producing from her knee. Elena tryed to scoot away, but she couldn't. She sighed, and noticed why he knee was bleeding rapidly, she pulled the branch from her knee, and stood up and ran. Only to run into a man, a leather jacket, blue-eyed man.

''Hello, Elena,'' He smirked.

XxX

''You look good, you know being dead and all.'' Damon said.

''You don't seem suprised? You know that I'm...here.'' Elena said.

''Why would I be? I'm the one that gave you blood.'' Damon admited. Elena's eyes widened, she stood up from the ground that she and Damon were sitting on. ''What? You weren't even there when I died.'' Elena said.

''Yes, I was, Elena,'' Damon said, also standing up.

''Why?''She asked. Damon tilted his head to the side, an annoyed look on his face.

''Do we really have to go thruh this again? I figured you would remember.'' Damon said, confusion covered Elena's face.

''Remember what?'' She asked. Damon sighed.

''I may have expressed some feelings for you, then erased your memory.'' He admited. Elena's eyes once again widened.

''When?'' She asked, her voice low.

''Right after Rose...'' Damon said. Elena's eyes met his, already understanding.

After a long while of silence, Damon spoke up. ''Well, I better go. St. Stefan and witchy witch are expecting me.'' Damon said.

''Bonnie? How are they doing?'' Elena asked, looking down.

''Thier..dealing. It hit everyone real hard.'' Damon said, Elena nodded in understanding. Damon started to walk away but Elena's voice stopped him.

''What's my cause of death cover story?'' Elena asked. Damon's expression darkened.

''Animal attack,'' Damon said.

''It's close enough, huh?'' Elena said, her voice breaking. Damon didn't say anything, didn't nod, just stared.

''We're gonna stop them.'' Damon finally spoke.

''I gotta go, bye Elena.'' Damon said. Elena stopped him once more.

''Wait Damon, you won't tell anyone, will you?'' Elena asked. Damon smirked, then nodded.

''Your secret's safe with me, Elena.'' Then he dissapeared. But Elena heard a quiet whisper. ''I'll be seeing you.''


	7. Nightdream's

Memories were slowly coming back to Elena-Memories that had been erased. When Elijah compelled her, but she still didn't remember when Damon had. Maybe she's a far less advanced vampire, but Caroline remembered right away what Damon had done to her when she was human. So, why couldn't she?

''Hey there, sweetheart!'' A voice boomed. Elena whipped around to find five obnixious guys coming towards her. They were teenagers, thier attitude gave it away more than thier looks. One with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped towards her, a smirk playing on his lips.

''What are you doing out here alone in the forest, at night?'' The guy asked. Elena leaned against a tree, that gave him the oppurtunity to put his arms circled around her, so she was caged in.

''Talking a walk,'' Elena spoke. They looked mesemorized. Why wouldn't they, Elena's voice sounded like an angel's.

''A walk, huh? Don't you think that's a little dangerous?'' He questioned.

''Thier's been all kinds of animal attacks around here, and I'm sure something would love to get it's paws on you.'' He said, scooting closer, his hand was rubbing up and down against the side of her neck. He leaned close to her ear. ''I know I would.'' By then he pushed her roughly against the tree. Elena played it off as if she was as defenseless as they thought she was. But then she kicked him where it hurts, and leaned down to his ear.

''Trust me, I am capable of taking care of myself.'' Elena whispered. She kicked him once more than let them run off.

X

Elena awoke that morning, lying on the dirty ground. Last night's events came rushing back to her. She sat up and ran her fingers thruh her tattered hair, and closed her eyes again. She felt a presence. She opened her eyes and saw a man hovering over her.

''Don't you knock, Damon?'' Elena teased. Damon smirked.

''You don't own the forest, Elena.'' Damon teased back.

''Did you need something?'' Elena questioned.

''I just wanted to tell you that Stefan is going to hunt. So, you might want to hide.'' Damon said. Elena nodded.

''What happened to you?'' Damon asked, gesturing towards the marks on her arms. Ugh, I didn't realize that little punk had such a tight grip, Elena thought.

''Some little punk was trying to...you know.'' Elena said. Anger burned in Damon's eyes.

''I hope you showed him not to mess with you, again.'' Damon said.

''Oh, yeah. I doubt that they will.'' Elena said. Thinking back to what happened after she kicked them.

_They were running, they were fast, but she was faster. _

_''I'm not done with you punks yet!'' Elena yelled, giggling spontaneously. _

_Elena hid behind a tree and watched the panic cross thier faces. She growled and jumped out at them. _

_''Leave, and never come back. Or next time, you won't get off as easy.'' Elena warned, watching them run like little kids._

Elena smiled at the memory. Hopefully that taught them not to mess with _any_ girl.

''So, I heard you met up with Evagenline?'' Damon said. Oh, so he did know her, Elena thought.

''Yeah, but she's kind of dead now. Dead dead.'' Elena stated. Damon's response was just a 'hmm'

''What about the other two that was with?'' He asked.

''He killed all three.'' Elena stated.

''He?'' Damon inquired. Elena bit her lip, deciding whether she should tell him or not. Hell, he is the only person she has now.

''Klaus,'' Elena said. Damon pursed his lips.

''Ah,'' He said simply.

''Did you know that he is working with Isobel and Katherine now?'' Elena asked.

''Oh, great. Those little bitches were supposed to be helping us destroy him. I told Stefan that they are liars, but no ''People change, Damon.'' Yeah, _people_ do.'' Damon rambled, Elena was slightly confused by Damon's rambling, but she nodded anyway.

''So, now we officially have three enemies.'' Damon said. A thought suddenly occured to Elena.

''Wait, why would Klaus still be here? I'm dead, breaking the curse won't work anymore.'' Elena said. Damon sighed.

''I was reading up about it, and it said that it just had to be the doobleganger's blood, it didn't specify dead or alive or undead alive. Technically thier is still blood in your veins.'' Damon said. Elena's eyes widened.

''Well, this is great.'' Elena said sarcastically. Damon walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

''He's not going to hurt you, Elena. Besides your a badass Elena now.'' Damon smirked.

''Thanks, Damon,'' Elena said.

''Hey, tomorrow I want to show you stuff.'' Damon said.

''Stuff?'' Elena questioned.

Damon's smirk got even wider. ''Vampire tricks.''


	8. Hunger For You

Damon led Elena to town, behind the City Hall. Elena nervously looked toward's Damon for answers.

''Why are we here?'' She asked. ''I mean I don't even know if I can control this...urge. It could be dangerous.''

Damon smirked. ''You took on some little punk's, and you didn't kill them, didn't even try to attack. Most of us would have snapped thier neck's before they even tryed to enter the wood's.'' Damon said.

Elena smiled, but then she remembered something. ''But I have killed one person.'' Elena said, guilt covering her voice.

To Elena's suprise Damon didn't show her pity or try to make her feel better, he busted out laughing. ''Damon, it's not funny.'' Elena said, anger rising.

He stopped, then looked at her. ''Elena, you killed _one _person, one person doesn't match how many people you could have killed. It's not important.'' Damon explained. Elena understood what he was saying, but yet it was important to her.

''It's important to me,'' Elena hissed, as she was about to walk away, Damon caught her arm and pulled her against him. He leaned until his lip's were close to her ear.

''Now, you and I both know that I don't agree with the thing's that are important to you.'' Damon stated. Elena knew what those ''thing's'' were.

Damon released his hold and Elena backed away. ''You can't scare me anymore, Damon.'' She stated.

''I scared you ?'' He asked. ''Why?'' He questioned, now amused.

''Because...'' She started.

''Go on,'' He urged.

''Because you were dangerous, the opposite of Stefan. You didn't care to hurt my feelings for a while, Damon. Before you ever cared about me, you wanted to hurt me. And even though you care now. You still give me chill's.''

''So, you like me because I made you feel...alive or scared?'' He asked.

Elena smiled. ''No, because you make me feel free. But it's not the only reason why I like you, Damon.'' Elena said.

''Care to explain?'' He asked.

''It's a list. It's a long list of like's.'' Elena teased, Damon smirked. Elena then became aware of her surrounding's.

''Why are we here, really?'' She asked, getting back on subject.

Damon looked around, seeming to remember as well. ''Oh,'' He said. He grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her to the front of City Hall, now visiable to everyone. Damon let her go and stood in front of her.

''Vampire academy 101.'' Damon teased, they both smiled. ''First trick of the day; compulsion.'' He said as he strolled over to a girl who was walking along the sidewalk. The girl was tall, black haired, and brown blue eyed. He smiled and whispered something in her ear, she giggled, a high-pitched giggle. Elena tuned out, not wanting to listen to thier conversation, even if it was just an act, it wasn't for that girl. The expression's suddenly changed, the girl stopped smiling, she then walked stumbled away from Damon. Damon walked back toward's Elena.

''That's how you do it.'' He said. ''Well, that's how _I _do it. I think each vampire use's compulsion for thier own need's.'' He said.

''What's your way?'' Elena asked. Damon thought for a minute, but then he smirked.

''I tell them what they want to hear, sweet, simple, meaningless stuff that girl's like that want to hear. Then once I have them right where I want them, I cut it loose, and I don't do nicely.'' Damon said. Elena processed all of that imformation that he threw at her. Then something he said popped out.

''What do you mean ''girl's like that''?'' She questioned.

Damon looked at her. ''Believe it or not, each girl is different. Some girl's belong in group's. Like that girl belongs in a group with Caroline, the ''obsessed with self, oh, my gosh!'' group.'' He explained.

Elena glared, then it hit her interest. ''What group do I belong in?'' She asked.

''No group, your unique. You are special and better than any other girl.'' He said.

Elena smiled. Her and Damon both started leaning close, and thier lip's about met, until Elena stopped herself.

''Is that all for today?'' She asked, pulling away, not meeting his gaze.

''Yeah. It's gonna be dark soon, I should probably go hunt.'' He said.

''Yeah, me too,'' She said, fighting a ache in her throat, and she couldn't decide if that was hunger for blood or hunger for Damon.


	9. No Longer Dead To Me

''_I watched you let yourself die, and now it's too save me this time!''-''Bury Me Alive,'' by We Are The Fallen._

_Elena felt herself struggling in the darkness, her breath quickened as she felt a hand push against her throat. She struggled even more as the hand pressed harder and harder into her throat. Then suddenly there was a hard cold pushing against her exposed stomach and a low screeching voice whispered in her ear; ''I'm coming for you, Katerina.'' _

And just like that Elena awoke. If she was human sweat would be pouring down from her forehead, her usaul attire of a tank top and short shorts would be sticking to her body. And most of all she would be terrified, and she was, but the thing was Elena knew that even though now that she was a vampire and she could possibly rip the head off of anything that came near her, she still couldn't deny the clingy reacurring thought that came to her mind every second 'Klaus isn't an ordinary vampire, he _is _an Original.' He could rip my head off just like he did to Noel, Evie, and Mia. Elena had to admit that she would always be scared, even if she was one of the things that roamed in the darkness.

XxX

Elena found herself standing outside of Caroline's house, this was the worst plan she's had by far since becoming a vampire. But Caroline was one of her best friends and she was more likely to understand than Bonnie or Matt, whom would just freak out and constantly check thier necks to make sure Elena didn't have a midnight snacking on them, even though she would never do that, it would be hard to convince them that she was still the same old Elena, just with sharper teeth. To break her out of her thoughts, Sheriff Forbe's police car pulled up. Elena hid in the bushes by Caroline's window, she peeked thruh. '_It's the weekend. Where is she?.' _She saw movement in Caroline's room, the Sheriff and an unknown man walked in.

''You'll have to excuse the mess, this is my daughter's room. It's the only place in the house where privacy exists.'' The Sheriff said. Elena took in the man's appearance; brown, slicked back hair, light green eyes, and he wore a belt with a gunholder on it, but the thing was there was no gun.

''No worries, Liz. So, I heard you have a vampire problem?'' The man said. Elena's brown eyes widened.

The Sheriff shushed the man. ''Keep it down. They lurk everywhere.'' She said.

''I'm sorry, I'm not in any position to hunt for you. But I know someone who can.'' He said. Then in came another man, but this one Elena recognized as Alaric Saltzman, local history teacher at her old high school. If Elena's eyes got any wider, they would pop out.

''Here to help, Sheriff,'' Alaric simply said. Elena could have sworn that Alaric looked over and they both made eye contact for a nano second, but then Alaric just turned back and simply smiled to the Sheriff and the other man. As if thing's couldn't get any more awkward in came Caroline.

''Mom, Mr. Saltzman, what are you doing in here?'' Caroline questioned. The Sheriff sighed, Alaric awkwardly smiled, while the other man looked puzzled.

''I take that this is your lovely daugher?'' The man asked.

Caroline looked to him in confusion and before the Sheriff could open her mouth, Caroline asked him a question. ''Who are you?''

The man smiled a polite and cheeky smile, and held out his hand. ''James Bentley. Pleasure to meet you.''He said.

Caroline eyed his hand as if it was a lethal weapon, then she just went back on subject. ''Mom, do you think you could respect my personal space just a little bit?'' She asked bitterly. Caroline walked over to her bed and pulled her navy green messanger bag off of her shoulders and threw it on her bed. Elena noticed that on Caroline's baby pink satin shirt was a little blood stain, she would have to ask her about that later, if she ever got the chance to talk to her. Elena stepped on a branch and noticed that she caught Caroline's attention. Caroline's eyes met with hers, Caroline's green-blue eyes widened. She had to compose herself so that her Mom wouldn't suspect anything.

''Mom, I just remembered that I have to meet up with Matt at the grill. Don't wait up! Oh, and please stay out of my room.'' Caroline said as she ran out the front door.

Caroline came sprinting toward's Elena, then once she reached her she grabbed Elena by the throat and slammed her into the ground. ''Why are you here?'' She shrieked.

Elena struggled for breath. ''Caroline, stop. It's me!'' She said in a hoarse voice.

''Stop trying to mess up everyone's lives, Katherine. We've had enough with losing Elena. Want to rub that in our faces too?'' Caroline said, her eyes full of pain and anger.

''Caroline, stop. I'm not Katherine!'' Elena yelled. Caroline didn't release her death grip on Elena's neck.

''Ask me anything! I can prove that I am Elena!'' She screeched.

Caroline seemed to consider it. ''Fine, what nicknames did you, me, and Bonnie give each other when we were little kids?'' She asked.

Elena didn't have to think on that one, she remembered all of her memories so clearly now. ''Bonnie was bubbles, you were buttercup, and I was blossom. Since our obsession with Powerpuff Girls was far too crazy to tame.'' She said.

Caroline felt mositure spring to her eyes. ''Elena,'' She whispered.

''I'm back, Care,'' Elena said, as they both hugged each other so tightly, if they weren't vampire thier breath would give out.

XxX

On The Next Chapter, of Bury Me Dead;

_''So Alaric is a double agent?''_

_''He called me Katerina,''_

_''Jeremy knows your alive.''_

_''Why are you all on your guard? Is Katherine back?''_

_''Stefan was heartbroken, Elena. We all were, I mean you were dead to us about an hour ago.''_


	10. So Undead To Me

''So, Alaric is a double agent?'' Elena asked Caroline, as they sat on the edge of the branch of a tree.

Caroline shrugged. ''Look's that way. I guess I should warn the gang.'' She said.

Elena hesitated to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while, but she asked anyway. ''How are they? Everyone, I mean.'' She asked.

It was Caroline's turn to hesitate. ''They're fine,'' Caroline said, biting her tonque. Elena could tell that she was lying.

''Seriously, Care,'' Elena said.

Caroline bit her lip again, and she released a deep breath. ''It's been a difficult time, Elena. Stefan was heartbroken, Elena. We all were, I mean you were dead to us about an hour ago. Well me at least.'' Caroline stated.

''Dead to you?'' She questioned.

Caroline realized how they came out and she quickly took it back. ''Oh no! Not dead to us as in _mad _at you. But as in we thought you were lying on a heaven beach.'' Caroline joked.

Elena snickered. ''That's _so _you to think that.'' She said.

Caroline played with her hands, she looked stressed or as if she was hiding something. ''What is it, Caroline?'' Elena finally asked.

She looked over to Elena. ''Does Damon know your alive?'' She asked.

Elena held her breath longer than she usaully does and counted to five minutes. ''Why would you think that?'' She asked.

Caroline noticed how long it took her to answer and she suspected that something was up. ''Damon is usaully good at hiding things-his emotions. And when you died, he was devastated. But now he's acting happier and a little more sarcastic than usaul.'' She said.

Elena wasn't going to deny it. If she lied to Caroline, she would see right thruh it. Just like Elena saw with her. That's the price of being best friends ever since Kindergarden. ''Maybe,'' Elena said simply.

''I knew it!'' Caroline sqeauled.

''How did you notice his attitude change? Usaully your not that observant.'' Elena commented.

Caroline smiled a cheeky smile. ''The beauty of being a vampire.'' She said.

Elena smiled. ''Well, I haven't been one long enough to know the perks.'' She admitted.

Sadness crossed Caroline's features. ''It's different, isn't it?'' She asked her.

Elena sighed. ''_Way _different,'' She said.

A sudden gust of wind scared Jeremy as he walked home alone. He simply tuned the outdoors out and continued to listen to his I-pod. But it happened again and he pulled out the earbuds and looked around him.

''Who's there?'' He questioned.

No reply, he started to walk again until he looked behind him to find..._Elena?_


	11. Mystic Falls 'It' Couple

Elena was walking around the forest, looking for some game. But leaving with an empty stomach-again, practically gave her no choice. She saw a couple walking thruh the forest, holding hands, they were talking about mindess things, obviously flirting. It made Elena sick. Her and Stefan's realtionship was torn out from underneath her as soon as she died. Because he's not going to know she's alive, at least not for awhile. Elena creeped behind the trees and watched them as they walked over Wickery Bridge and started making out. Elena started to advance them, but she looked at them and her heart melted-they were young, and they were _people_. Elena couldn't just take thier life, she couldn't take anyones life. Elena just wasn't evil, even as a vampire. Elena slightly smiled at them and ran out of the forest and to Caroline's house. She didn't even have to grab her attention, Caroline already had her blonde head in Elena's direction as soon as she walked up. Caroline smiled and walked out to the front foor. Elena walked up to the door and Caroline invited her in. They both sat on the couch. Caroline noticed that Elena was looking sick.

''Are you OK?'' Caroline questioned.

Elena smiled at her. ''Yeah, I'm fine,'' Elena reassured her, but Caroline saw thruh the lie.

Caroline gave her a look. ''Have you eaten?'' She asked. Caroline thought back to her first days as a vampire, when she got sick whenever she didn't feed.

Elena shook her head. ''No,'' She admitted.

Caroline sighed and went to her bedroom, she easily lifted the floorboard up and grabbed a blood bag. She ran into the living room and handed the bag to Elena.

Elena hesitated. ''Are you sure? Do you have any left for yourself?'' Elena worried.

Caroline rolled her eyes. _Same old Elena. Always thinking of others before her own needs need to be taken care of. _''Shut up and drink it.'' Caroline commanded.

Elena did as she was told and lifted the bag up to her mouth and drank. In a minute, the bag was drained. Elena sighed and wiped at the blood running down her chin.

''So, you didn't hunt today?'' Caroline asked.

''I did. But there was no _animals_. It must be too cold.'' Elena said.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. ''You didn't even consider attacking the humans?'' Caroline asked. Catching onto the hint.

Elena looked down. ''Yeah, I did. But I just...looked at them and walked away.'' Elena admitted.

''Were they ugly?'' Caroline teased.

Elena giggled. ''No, they just...reminded me of myself and Stefan.'' Elena said.

Caroline nodded and gave her a faint smile. She rubbed her shoulder soothingly. ''So, how is he?'' Elena asked.

Caroline looked down and stuttered. ''Um, he's fine,'' Caroline said.

Elena gave her a look. ''Caroline, what are you not telling me?'' Elena asked.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Caroline made Elena hide. Elena hid in the coat closet and Elena almost gasped when Caroline opened the front door, and there they were, holding hands and holding each others waists..._Stefan and Bonnie._


	12. My Cure To My Disease

Elena sat there, awkwardly perched in the bottom of the closet. She watched with angry tears in her eyes as they hugged each other and couldn't keep thier hands or eyes off of each other. It made Elena sick. It cut Elena to the core. Stefan was _her _boyfriend before she died and she honestly still thought they were dating, because they never broken up. But now, it was obvious he hadn't felt the same way.

She watched as the three spoke and Bonnie laughed. ''Well, I would invite you guys in, but my mom left me to do her dirty work, A.K.A, housework.'' Caroline excused with a bright and teasing laugh.

Stefan smiled politely and held his grip on Bonnie's hand, while Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a quick hug. Then the couple walked out and Elena was ecstatic that they didn't stay any longer.

When the roar of the engine purred to life and after a minute they could no longer here the roar, Elena burst open the closet door and moved to the couch. Caroline hovered over her.

''I can't believe they're dating, of all people.'' Elena said.

Caroline sighed and took a seat next to Elena. ''They actually really like each other.'' Caroline said. _Not making me feel any better, Care..._Elena thought bitterly.

Elena groaned and put her head into her hands. ''How long?'' She asked, referring to the date they started going out.

''A half a month,'' She stated.

Elena eyes widened. ''A _month_?'' She questioned, her voice bitter as she rose from the couch, anger blinding her.

Caroline also stood and tried to calm her down. ''That's how long you've been gone, Elena.'' Caroline stated.

Elena bit her lip. ''I've been dead for a month?'' She asked.

Caroline sadly nodded. ''How is it possible? I feel like I've been gone for a week.'' Elena explained.

Caroline nodded and pursed her lips. ''Time goes by faster in vampire years. Before you know it, one eternity will already be over.'' Caroline explained.

Elena sighed. ''That doesn't sound promising,'' Elena said.

Caroline's mouth formed a tight line. ''It's better than lying in the ground.'' Caroline offered.

Elena gave her a slightly offended look. Caroline noticed, rewinded, and frowned. ''I'm sorry, Elena. You know how careless I can be.'' She said.

Elena nodded and felt moisture spring to her eyes once again. Caroline sighed and hugged her.

They embraced for awhile, until the doorbell rang. Caroline threw a smile at Elena and rushed towards the door, and was suprised by who was standing there.

Elena noticed and looked up at the person-tears now streaming down her cheeks. ''Damon,'' She said. Looking at the blue eyed, leather jacket, smirker before her, who now had a sad look on his face at Elena's appearance.


	13. My Friends Are Broken

''I'm guessing you know about Stefan and the witch?'' Damon questioned, while himself and Elena were alone. Caroline decided to give them a few minutes alone to discuss things.

Elena sadly nodded her head. ''They seem happy,'' Elena noted, bitterly. _Who am I kidding, they __**are **__happy...he seems more happy than he did when he was with me..._Elena thought to herself.

Damon shrugged. ''He still seems broody to me.'' Damon said, seriously. Elena chuckled.

Damon smiled slightly, happy to see her laughing. Then a thought accured to her. ''What about Jeremy?'' She asked.

''Well, the witch broke up with him for your ex-boyfriend.'' Damon stated. Jeremy was obviously hurt.

Elena put her head in her hands. ''How about the others?'' She asked. She had already asked Caroline, but she just said they were heartbroken over her death, nothing more.

Damon sighed. ''Aside from mourning. They're pretty much the same. Mutt still has his pathetic job at the Grille, Tyler's still an annoying werewolf, and well you know about the rest of them.'' He explained.

Elena nodded. ''How about you?'' She asked, a bit hesitantly.

He gave her a dark look. ''Peachy,'' He muttered, sarcastically.

Elena gave him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes. ''I thought you were dead, Elena. How do you think I am?'' He said.

Elena looked down. ''It was an accident, Damon. You can't blame yourself.'' Elena said.

Damon scoffed. ''I should've been there. Looking after you.'' He said.

Elena sighed. ''I think Caroline blames herself enough for the both of you. She was actually there. But, I don't think anyone could have saved me, honestly.'' Elena said.

Damon looked down. ''It wouldn't have been impossible,'' He stated.

''Yes, it would have. Caroline would've died along with me, if you and the rest of the guys hadn't showed up. One death is better than two.'' Elena expressed.

''But that one death had to be yours.'' Damon pointed out, sadly.

''But I came back,'' Elena pointed out. ''Thanks to you,'' She added.

He smirked a little. Then Caroline walked back into the room, more like ran actually. She grabbed her keys, Damon and Elena noticed her outburst and questioned it. ''What's going on?'' Elena jumped out of her seat.

Elena could see the tears forming in her eyes. ''It's Tyler. He's been in an accident.'' She said.

Damon and Elena both jumped in Caroline's car as Caroline sped to the hospital.


End file.
